What About Us?
by breebree-chan
Summary: Summary: Struggling to find meaning in their lives again, Shusei and Luka find a new way to lean on each other. Luka/Shusei, one-sided Luka/Yuki and some Hotsuma/Shusei. Contains shameless smut.
1. Underneath an Imperfect Time

A/N: Hi everybody :)

Okay, so this story is definitely NOT for kids. It is also definitely NOT worksafe.

The idea has been in my head for a while, so I finally decided to do something about it! Not sure how many chapters I'm going to have for this story, but I'm putting my money on at least another two! So I do hope you enjoy it (well, at least the joyous amount of pure SMUT in it anyway... :P).

Pairing: Luka/Shusei, probably some unrequited Luka/Yuki and a bit of Hostuma/Shusei - I can't resist them! _

Rating: R, NC-17, M goodiness.

Summary: Struggling to find meaning in their lives again, Shusei and Luka find a new way to lean on each other.

* * *

**What About Us?**

Written by breebree-chan

Chapter One: Underneath an Imperfect Time **  
**

* * *

_I will break you..._

Luka traced the lines of Shusei's back with his cold hands, watching as Shusei impaled himself on his hard cock over and over again, with only the barest of huffs coming from his puffy pink lips. Luka's eyes curved at the memory of bruising those pretty lips.

_Tear you down..._

Luka's eyes followed his hands as they cupped his younger companion's buttocks and forced Shusei down as Luka thrust up, eliciting a delightful little squirm and squeal of surprise from God's eyes. Luka was not brooking for any mercy this time. Deftly he continued thrusting upwards into that tight hole above him, which was only just willing to take him. Luka allowed a small smirk to grace his pale lips, pleased with the way Shusei gripped him as he rode the duras so skilfully.

_And completely own you._

Luka grew tired of their position and hooked one arm around Shusei's chest, forcing him back against the demon's front. Luka slid his thighs between Shusei's and spread them wider, changing the angle of penetration and the level of control he dictated on the boy. Shusei gasped, breathing hard as cool fingers brushed his nipples and then rubbed them, increasing the guardian's ever growing arousal as Luka continued his assault in Shusei's ass. The demon left searing trails of saliva as he licked up and down the expanse of Shusei's neck, swirling his tongue with devastating sensuality. The Zweilt guardian trembled and keened inadvertently, bringing amusement to Luka's previously lifeless eyes. Shusei reached both arms up and back around Luka's head wantonly, pulling him to press his lips harder against his soft skin. The demon kept one hand worrying Shusei's right nipple as his other slid upwards to touch the marred skin at Shusei's shoulder. Shusei's eyes snapped wide open at that moment, his hands whipping out to catch Luka's hand.

_So this is where you draw the line._

Luka backed off, but didn't stop the pace of his thrusts. His hand left the scars and travelled south to where Shusei's semi-hard cock was pulsing, asking for attention. Shusei cried out breathlessly as the duras rubbed his thumb over his weeping tip, making him hard. Before the guardian could process another thought, Luka had him on his shoulders and knees, fucking him with harder, less contained strokes. Shusei's soft moans were muffled by the mattress as Luka pressed his hand in the centre of his shoulder blades – pushing him down. Luka resumed playing with Shusei's cock, fisting it with rapid succession.

_But don't you know..._

Shusei moaned loudly as Luka fucked him deeper, hitting that place inside him that made stars gather in his eyes. It was the most amazing pleasure he could experience, and he craved it. Coupled with the smooth slide of fingers over his cock, Shusei couldn't hold on to himself any longer, and allowed himself to reach his shuttering orgasm, causing him to clamp around Luka's hard, thrusting cock and sending the demon into such a state of pleasure that it nearly tipped him over the edge with him. Luka kept face though, and merely grit his teeth. He continued to breach Shusei's spasming rectum, continued to take him, continued to violate his body, until he couldn't hold on anymore and came up Shusei's ass, filling him with his burning cum.

_...what you're doing?_

Shusei rolled off Luka and lay beside him, exhausted. Luka's breathing was laboured, and sweat layered his forehead as he came down from his high. Idly – after Luka's pulse had stopped hammering out of his chest – he scooted closer to the other heaving chest in the bed and moved to kiss him. He met little resistance. Gently, he swept his tongue into the Shusei's hot mouth and played with his tongue. The kiss was lazy and spent, but it had Shusei suddenly wanting to turn away. The kiss was too wet, too slow... too _intimate_. But he found that he couldn't.

He let it be.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Hope it was enjoyed.

Spare a moment to review?

~ breebree-chan


	2. Swallowing Knives

A/N: Hey guys! What's up? What's happening? I finally have the second chapter of WAS up :)

As I was writing this I sort of lost where I was going completely and pretty much just ended up typing a load of porn - erm... sex scenes.

Pairing: Luka/Shusei, probably some unrequited Luka/Yuki and a bit of Hostuma/Shusei.

Rating: R, NC-17, M goodiness.

Summary: Struggling to find meaning in their lives again, Shusei and Luka find a new way to lean on each other.

* * *

**What About Us?**

Written by breebree-chan

Chapter Two: Swallowing Knives**  
**

* * *

Recap

_Shusei rolled off Luka and lay beside him, exhausted. Luka's breathing was laboured, and sweat layered his forehead as he came down from his high. Idly – after Luka's pulse had stopped hammering out of his chest – he scooted closer to the other heaving chest in the bed and moved to kiss him. He met little resistance. Gently, he swept his tongue into the Shusei's hot mouth and played with his tongue. The kiss was lazy and spent, but it had Shusei suddenly wanting to turn away. The kiss was too wet, too slow... too intimate. But he found that he couldn't._

_He let it be._

_

* * *

_

It happened shortly after Yuki regained his memories. He'd been a mess of nerves and panic – jerking when anybody tried to touch him. But Yuki hadn't been the only one to suffer. There was Luka who was also in the equation – Yuki's lover in their past life together. After discovering the truth, Yuki had done whatever measure it took to push the duras away from him. It had been overt, and Luka was not capable of such an ignorance that would be oblivious to such blatancy. It had hurt him deeply, and Shusei was the only one to have seen it.

Luka stood in the falling rain, his hair soaking, his clothes drenched... yet he still couldn't find it in him to care. He ignored the shivers wracking his body. He only saw a picture of Yuki in his mind's eye. Luka pictured Yuki's strawberry pink hair, his earnest eyes, full pink lips... and the trickling of tears, marring him. That had been the last state that Luka had seen Yuki in before he pushed Luka away and locked himself in his room.

Luka regretted not telling Yuki the truth from the beginning. Perhaps then things would have been easier for him, and then Yuki mightn't be running away from him.

Luka was jerked from his reverie when the aura of Shusei alerted his previously numb senses.

"Luka-san," he exclaimed curtly.

"Yes?" Luka murmured softly, unwilling to turn around and meet the guardian's eyes just yet. Instead of the expected reply, the duras felt the shelter of an umbrella above him, shielding him from the wet weather.

There was no need for words. Each understood one another.

Luka felt the drops of water slowly beginning to dry on his face. Each were undiscernible from water to tears, but Luka was past caring for such trivial things. He wasn't created to bear such emotions.

"Come inside," Shusei ordered curtly after some time.

Luka chose not to reply. When he failed to give a response, he felt Shusei gently tug at his arm with his warm, dry hand. Luka didn't argue, and let the guardian lead him back into the house. When they returned to the manor, Shusei went to fetch some towels and dried him off as best he could before tugging Luka upstairs to the communal bath. Again, Luka complied. Upon reaching the bath, Shusei deftly locked the door and turned so Luka could remove his clothing discretely. Luka was hesitant, and traced his eyes over Shusei's back. "Why do you stay?" he asked, his soft voice echoing through the hot mist.

Shusei was expectant of the question. He closed his eyes and drew in a measure breath. "Because you're lonely." He opened his eyes again and stared at the blank white tiles in front of him.

Luka looked away and began to strip his clothes off, each making a slapping sound as he dropped them onto the floor. "This is the path I must walk," he murmured levelly. He'd chosen to be alone, to leave his own kind and pledge his only allegiance to Yuki. Loneliness wasn't a problem.

"It doesn't have to be."

The words danced above Luka's head weightlessly as he sunk into the relaxing hot water of the bath, his own back facing Shusei's. He breathed out deeply from his nose, revelling in the trickling sound of the water as he moved to get better seated.

"You're surrounded by people willing to care, yet you hide behind your silent veneer," Shusei commented.

Luka slipped his fingers into his dampened hair and glided the digits back, allowing the strands to temporarily be combed back. Gently, he then began rubbing his torso with soap.

"What will it take for you to open up?"

There was a moment where all that could be heard was the sloshing of water as Luka washed his face. Then, "You can turn around now."

Shusei frowned. Rarely was it when people confused him, and Luka always seemed to do this. It was frustrating. The guardian turned back slowly, his eyes falling on the duras's bare back, dripping with water. It was a picture of vulnerability, in Shusei's keen eyes. "You confuse me," he admitted, whispering the statement openly. Shusei folded his arms and kept his distance, coming to lean his back against the somewhat wet tiling on the wall behind him.

"I confuse many people."

Shusei cast his eyes downward for a moment, and then suddenly Luka was standing in front of him, completely naked. Shusei averted his gaze to Luka's intense eyes, his own eyes wide in astonishment. A drop of water dripping down from Luka's dark hair caught Shusei's next concentration as it travelled from the tip of the duras's silky hair, down onto his pale shoulder and finally sliding to pool in Luka's cavernous collar bone junction. Talk of the duras's beauty were never false.

"And what confuses me," Luka started, stepping closer to the other male near predatorily, "is why you want to pursue knowledge of me."

Shusei suddenly found it hard to swallow. "That's because you care. As much as you try to make everyone else believe that you're heartless, I still know that it's all an act."

Luka approached the guardian until they were just shy an inch from each other, at the point where he could feel Shusei tremble under his gaze. He placed his right hand flat against the tile wall next to Shusei's head and crowded him, offering no avenue for escape. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

Shusei's lips tingled as Luka's hot breath blew on them lightly. He lowered his arms by his sides and pushed his palms against the wall in discomfort. "Because I care, and I've seen you suffer while Yuki continues to avoid you."

Luka's breathing became abruptly laboured. The words, as much as he wanted to deny their truth forced him to feel and react, which was to press Shusei against the wall and kiss him. He felt Shusei gasp against his lips, exciting him further. He pressed the guardian harder against the wall and slid his tongue into the boy's resistant mouth. It all felt right to him. Luka then pulled Shusei from the wall and guided him roughly into the bath, soaking his clothes so that they stuck transparently to his pale skin. He kept playing with Shusei's limp tongue until he heard him squeak. Luka then chose that time to break the kiss and begin to lick down Shusei's soft neck, collar bone and finally, to the pert pink nipples through Shusei's drenched white school shirt.

Shusei bit his lip and squirmed at the strange new contact. "S-Stop," he whispered, his words falling on deaf ears.

Luka sucked on Shusei's right nipple and flicked it delightedly with his hot tongue, causing Shusei to jerk and hold onto his head with both hands. He may not have been affected by words, but he knew _this_.

"A-Ah...," Shusei moaned.

Luka, in response to Shusei's moan, reached for the boy's black tie and pulled it from his neck with ease. He craved control.

Shusei didn't have time to think before his lower arms were crossed behind his back and tied together. Puzzled, he looked at Luka with curious eyes. "W-What...?"

Luka didn't reply to his confusion, and instead took to Shusei's shirt and ripped open the buttons to expose his smooth, toned chest, the only imperfections lying with the two burn scars on his shoulders. Luka ignored them as his need grew and his hunger ached. He wasted no more time on any sort of foreplay and quickly flipped Shusei over so that his chest was pressed against the ledge of the bath but his ass, thighs and legs were still submerged. Luka then worked all his attention on removing everything from the belt down.

"L-Luka-san..." Shusei whined but did not argue as he was completely stripped of his pants, underwear, shoes and socks.

Luka spread the creamy cheeks and traced his wet finger down his smooth crack until it reached Shusei's hole and thrust violently inside. Shusei cried out in pain and heaved in breaths from the tiled floor. His back shivered involuntarily, his body suddenly very, very sensitive and responsive. Luka leant over Shusei's back and kissed the back of his neck affectionately as he finger fucked his tight virgin ass for a few moments before adding a second finger. Shusei grit his teeth as the second breached his rectum and began scissoring in and out, effectively stretching him for what Shusei was anticipating for with the utmost dread. This time, he was allowed sufficient time to get used to the intruding fingers before the next finger was added, which lessened the pain somewhat. It wasn't until Luka angled his fingers in a specific way that Shusei started to feel pleasure.

"Ah!" he groaned, his own cock hardening at the contact of fingers rubbing against his prostate.

Luka sucked the boy's neck and continued angling for that special spot, flawlessly hitting it with thrust after thrust of his fingers. "Is that good?" he whispered against Shusei's ear.

Shusei nodded compliantly as he moaned again.

Carefully, Luka eased his wet fingers from Shusei's stretched hole and quickly replaced them with something much bigger.

Shusei yelled out in pain as Luka's cock sunk brutally into his colon where it rested snugly against his prostate, just missing it. His breaths were rapid and deep as he squirmed on the cold tiling, resulting in his nipples hardening as well as his cock. Shusei's hands twitched to reach between his legs and masturbate himself to orgasm, but were frustratingly retrained to the point where his arousal was straining to be touched. To relieve some of the pressure, Shusei rubbed himself against the tiles, the cool friction sending electric shivers up his spine. He moaned.

Luka noticed his mate's desire and grabbed Shusei's hips to keep him still. He leaned over Shusei's wet back again and pushed his cock even deeper into him, making the boy groan in response. "You're to cum from my cock sliding in and out of that pretty ass, and that only. Do you understand?"

Shusei whimpered from the loss of contact on his cock and tried to wriggle out of Luka's commanding grip, but to no avail.

Luka grasped onto Shusei's hips harder, enough to probably leave bruises. "I'll cut your orgasm off until I have you begging to cum," he whispered hotly into Shusei's tingling ear. "So don't push me."

And with that, Luka began furiously pounding Shusei's tight ass, fucking him hard. Tentatively, he reached under the boy's chest so his fingers could rub Shusei's hard nipples until they were aching so much that Shusei cried out in pain.

Shusei moaned loudly as he was taken from behind again and again, the cock in his ass rubbing and hitting against his poor abused prostate over and over again. It felt so good. The urge to reach down and touch himself was completely obliterated as he was fucked into an intense orgasm, lasting until Luka came up his aching ass minutes later, filling him with his hot ejaculate.

Luka collapsed on top of the boy, breathing hard and totally sated. He understood this – the feeling of not being alone for once in his life, as much as his brain tried to reject it.

And as Luka kissed his back, Shusei tried to catch his breath, shudders wracking his post-orgasmic bliss while he continued to convince himself that it was just sex, and that it was all physical. In that two halves of two very contrasting hearts could join to just make one stable one.

_Don't lose perspective._

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Hope it was enjoyed.

Spare a moment to review?

~ breebree-chan


End file.
